lego_ninjagofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer:Koboldprinz/Sandkasten
ACHTUNG: '''DIES IST DER SANDKASTEN VOM KOBOLDPRINZ, IN DEM AUSSCHLIESSLICH DER KOBOLDPRINZ WAS BEARBEITEN DARF! WENN ANDERE HIER WAS BEARBEITEN WOLLEN, MÜSSEN SIE ZUERST DEN KOBOLDPRINZ FRAGEN. GUTEN TAG! /!\' Aktuell in Planung: ''Ort-Seiten verbessern. Work in Progress: The Jar Jar Binks of Ninjago Dareth, auch unter den selbstverliehenen Titeln Großmeister Dareth oder Brauner Ninja bekannt, ist ein zwar gefallsüchtiger, fauler und eitler, doch auch couragierter und herzensguter Dojo-Besitzer und Karate-Sensei. Er ist ein alter Freund und Gefährte der Ninja und hat sie bei vielen Abenteuern unterstützt. Biografie Frühes Leben Als Dareth aufwuchs, bereitete seine Mutter ihm oft die saftigen Teigtaschen zu, die später zu seinem Leibgericht wurden. Bevor er Karate-Sensei wurde, zog er mit einer eigenen Gesangsshow durch Ninjago und trat mit dieser bei mehreren Talentwettbewerben gegen die Königlichen Schmiede ''an. Er verlor jedoch stets, da er eigentlich nicht singen, sondern Gitarre spielen wollte. Dies lernte er zwar ebenfalls nie, war aber nach eigener Aussage ein "Meister der Luftgitarre". Staffel 2 Staffel 2 ist Dareths Debut-Staffel. Die Ninja lernen ihn zunächst als egoistischen und selbstverliebten Dojo-Besitzer und Karate-Sensei kennen, nach und nach lernen sie ihn aber respektieren. Nachdem er im Staffelfinale dann die Kontrolle über die Steinsamurai übernimmt, nehmen sie ihn entgültig ins Team auf. [[Piraten gegen Ninja|''Piraten gegen Ninja]] Nachdem die Ninja sich nur eine einfache Wohnung leisten konnten, brauchten sie eine andere Möglichkeit, um Lloyd zu trainieren und stießen auf Darathes Mojo-Dojo. ''Dareth hielt sich in seiner egoistischen Art den Ninja für überlegen und meinte, sie dürften nur in seinem Dojo trainieren, wenn sie ihn im Kampf besiegen konnten. Da seine "Kampftechniken" jedoch lächerlich waren, gelang es Kai leicht, ihn zu übertrumpfen. Reumütig stellte er den Ninja daraufhin das Dojo zur Verfügung, blieb jedoch beim Training dabei. Er verspottete die schwachen Angriffe des jungen Lloyd und meinte, er sei viel stärker. Um dies zu demonstrieren, wollte er 50 Ziegelsteine auf einmal durchbrechen, verstauchte sich dabei jedoch nur die Hand. Als Cole dies wenig später jedoch zufällig gelang, war Dareth begeistert, und wollte dem Ninja-Team als "Brauner Ninja" beitreten. Als wenig später Kapitän Sotos Piraten Ninjago City überfielen, wollte Dareth den Ninja seine Qualitäten beweisen,sprang an Bord der Black Bounty und versuchte, um die Piraten zu bekämpfen. Er scheiterte jedoch, und wurde von den Piraten überwältigt. Sie ließen ihn über die Planke gehen und er stürzte, wurde jedoch vom Ultradrachen aufgefangen. Nachdem die Piraten verhaftet wurden und Garmadon geflohen war, wollte Dareth heimlich Jay angreifen, wurde aber beiläufig von ihm zu Boden geworfen. [[Das Ninjaball-Rennen (Episode)|''Das Ninjaball-Rennen]] Garmadon gab jedoch nicht auf: Er gründete die Fake-Firma "Darnagom Enterprises" und kaufte über diese das Dojo, um es abzureißen und den Ninja so die Möglichkeit zu nehmen, Lloyd zu trainieren. Diese wurden jedoch von Nya informiert, dass das Preisgeld des in Kürze stattfindenden Ninjaball-Rennens ausreichen würde, um das Dojo zurückzukaufen, und so nahm das Team im Ultraschall-Raider am Rennen teil. Konkurrenz dabei bekamen sie jedoch neben zahlreichen Möchtegern-Rennfahreren auch von Garmadon und den Schlangen auf der Black Bounty, die den Sieg um jeden Preis verhindern wollten. Dareth sah zusammen mit Sensei Wu und Nya bei einem Rennen zu. Dabei wurde er von einem Reporter interviewt, dem er erkärte, dass die Ninja teilnahmen, um sein Dojo zu retten und ihm so dabei zu helfen, kleinen Kindern durch Training eine Freude zu bereiten. Nachdem das Publikum das mitbekam, feuerte es die Ninja energisch an, die schließlich auch knapp gewannen. Die Steinsamurai Einige Tage später trainierte Dareth im Dojo eine Gruppe Schüler, als plötzlich einer der von den Schlangen erweckten Steinsamurai eindrang. Dareth befahl seinen Schülern zu fliehen und stellte sich selbst dem Gegner, indem er ihn mit verschiedenen von den Ninja zurückgelassenen Waffen angriff. Als er bemerkte, dass diese keine Wirkung zeigten, floh er panisch. Dabei stieß er auf Tina Tratsch, die von ihrem Kameramann verlassen worden war. Um ihre Reportage fortsetzen zu können, machte sie daher kurzerhand Dareth zum neuen Kameramann. Er filmte sie, als sie die Nachricht der Ninja weitergab, aufs Dach des Nachrichtengebäude zu kommen und begab sich später zusammen mit ihr selbst dorthin. Anstatt jedoch wie die anderen Flüchtlinge die Treppe zu nutzen, wollte Dareth den Aufzug nehmen und ermöglichte es so einem Trupp Steinsamurai, in das Gebäude einzudringen. Panisch rannte er daraufhin die Treppe hinaus und rempelte dabei Misako an, die dadurch einige ihrer wertvollen Manuskripte verlor. Sie konnte diese jedoch glücklicherweise zusammen mit Wu zurückholen und mit dem Rest der Gruppe fliehen. ''Die Reise zum Tempel des Lichts Die Steinsamurai verschwanden zwar kurz darauf, doch die Ninja befürchteten eine Rückkehr und machten sich daher auf den Weg zur legendären Dunklen Insel, wo der Goldene Ninja der Legende zufolge im Tempel des Lichts sein wahres Potential entfesseln könnte. Kurz vor der Abreise ernannten sie Dareth - wenn auch mehr spaßeshalber - zum “offiziellen Beschützer“ der Stadt und nahmen ihn als “Ninja der Heißen Luft“ ins Team auf. Später winkte Dareth den Ninja zusammen mit den übrigen Stadtbewohnern hinterher und erklärte seinem Nachbarn stolz, er würde mit seinem Element die Reise der Ninja beschleunigen. [[Garmadons neue Maschine|''Garmadons neue Maschine]] Einige Tage später trainierte Dareth gerade seine Schüler, als General Kozu durchs Fenster flog. Der Steinsamurai-General war verwirrt, sodass Dareth und die Schüler ihn leicht überwältigen konnten. ''Der Ultimative Spinjitzu-Meister'' Kozu war jedoch nur Vorbote einer viel größeren Gefahr gewesen: Wenig später verdunkelte sich der Himmel und die Wolken formten sich zu einem Portal, aus dem das Ultraböse an Bord des Garmatron mit seiner Steinsamurai-Armee kam. Mutig stellte Dareth sich den Gegnern entgegen, floh jedoch, als das Ultraböse eine Kanone mit Dunkler Masse auf ihn richtete. Das Ultraböse tauchte daraufhin ganz Ninjago in Dunkelheit und verwandelte Garmattron in eine Festung, auf deren Spitze es selbst in seiner Drachenform thronte. Als später die Ninja von der Dunklen Insel zurückkehrten, versuchten sie, diese Festung zu erobern, wurden aber von den sie verteidigenden Steinsamurai abgewehrt. Gleichzeitig fand Dareth, der noch immer durch die Straßen streifte, den vom Ultrabösen verlorenen Schattenhelm. Er setzte sich diesen auf und erlangte so unwissentlich die Kontrolle über die Steinsamurai. Misako und Wu bemerkten dies und brachten ihn rasch zu den Ninja. Nachdem Dareth den Angriff der Samurai gestoppt hatte, bedankten sich die Ninja überschwänglich bei ihm und nahmen in - diesmal offiziell - ins Team auf. Er befahl den Steinsamurai, sie bei der Eroberung des Turmes zu unterstützen und sah später beeindruckt zu, wie Lloyd sein wahres Potential entfesselte. Staffel 3 In Staffel 3 spielt Dareth eine nur kleine Nebenrolle und tritt eher im Hintergrund auf. Er wohnte mit den Ninja in Sensei Wus Akademie und arbeitete dort gelegentlich als Vertretungslehrer. Dem Nindroid-Konflikt enthielt er sich jedoch. ''Das neue Ninjago'' Nach dem finalen Kampf eröffneten die Ninja und Sensei Wu eine Akademie. Dareth wohnte ebenfalls dort, verbrachte aber den Großteil der Zeit damit, fernzusehen. ''Die Legende des Goldenen Meisters'' Nachdem die Ninja sich später um den Nindroid-Konflikt kümmern mussten, wurde Dareth zum Vertretungslehrer ernannt. Eines Tages machte er mit der Klasse einen Ausflug ins Aquarium. An just diesem Tag drang dort jedoch auch der Geheimnisvolle Unbekannte ein und zerstörte eines der Habitate, um an Zitteraale zu gelangen. Dabei ließ er jedoch auch einige Haie frei, von denen einige auf die Schüler zuschwammen. Dareth stellte sich ihnen jedoch und konnte sie dank seiner verwirrenden Laute und Gesten in die Flucht schlagen, was er den Schülern später damit erklärte, dass er "haiisch" spräche. ''Der Goldene Meister'' Als das Ultraböse später als neuer Goldener Meister die Herrschaft über Ninjago City übernahm, beobachtete Dareth Zanes tapferen Angriff und war auch später bei dessen Beerdigung anwesend. Staffel 4 In Staffel 4 ist Dareth einer der sekundären Protagonisten. Er unterstützte zunächst Nya bei ihrem Spionage-Einsatz in Chens Palast und später die Elementarmeister beim Bau des Felsenbrechers und dem Ausbruch aus der Nudelfabrik. Außerdem half er zusammen mit vielen anderen Bewohnern Ninjagos dabei, den Pfad der Ältesten gegen Chen und seine Anacondrai zu verteidigen. ''Ninja auf Rollen'' Einige Zeit später besuchte Dareth Chens Nudelhaus, um sich dort sein Leibgericht, die saftigen Teigtaschen zu besorgen, musste jedoch bestürzt feststellen, dass Chen diese aus dem Sortiment genommen hatte. Als er einen Konvoi Lieferwagen bemerkte, folgte er diesen, um ihnen seinen Änderungswunsch mitzuteilen. Der erste der Wagen, den er erreichte, war der getarnte Ninja-Express, mit dem Nya sich zu Chens Insel begeben wollte, um die Ninja zu retten. Um nicht aufzufliegen musste Nya ihn daher, mehr oder weniger begeistert, mitnehmen. ''Der Spion'' Die beiden schafften es unbemerkt auf die Insel. Dareth, der sich als begabter Maskenbildner herausstellte, verwandelte Nya in eine Kabuki, sodass sie in den Palast eindringen konnte. Es gelang ihr, Kontakt zu den Ninja aufzunehmen, was Dareth über das in ihr Armband integrierte Funkgerät mitverfolgen konnte. Danach ging Nya jedoch undercover und Funkstille trat ein. Irgendwann begann er aus Langeweile, im Ninja-Express einen seiner Lieblingssongs abzuspielen, den er mit einem Besen als Gitarre begleitete. Dabei stieß er jedoch versehentlich ans Amaturenbrett, aktivierte die Außenlautsprecher und machte so Chen auf sich aufmerksam. Als er bemerkte, dass er entdeckt worden war, versuchte Dareth die Flucht und konnte tatsächlich einige der Handlanger ablenken, wurde schließlich jedoch von Eyezor gestellt. ''Die Geschichte der Anacondrai'' Dareth wurde von Chens Wächtern in die Nudelfabrik gebracht. Dort traf er voller Freude auf Cole und Zane, von dessen neuer Titan-Gestalt er begeistert war. Durch sein Auftauchen mussten die gefangen Elementarmeister allerdings ihren Fluchtplan neu entwerfen, denn die Abwasserröhren, durch die sie eigentlich fliehen wollten, hätten das zusätzliche Gewicht nicht ausgehalten. Während die Elementarmeister also überlegten, stellte Dareth bestürzt fest, dass es in der Fabrik keine Maschine für saftige Teigtaschen gab, und versuchte daher, sich eine eigene zu bauen. Der Versuch schlug fehl, doch er brachte Zane auf eine andere Idee; Die, aus den in der Fabrik verstreuten Teilen eine Waffe zu bauen. ''Das letzte Element'' Der Plan ging auf: Unter dem Vorwand, sie würden die Nudelmaschine reparieren, konnten die Gefangenen unbemerkt ihre Waffe konstruieren: Ein schwer bewaffnetes Flugzeug, dass sie Felsenbrecher tauften. Als Fabrikaufseher Zugu die schließlich die Wahrheit bemerkte, war es bereits zu spät: Die Elementarmeister nutzten die funktionsfähigen Geschütze des Felsenbrechers, um die Wächter zu überwältigen und durchbrachen schließlich mit ihm das Tor. Dareth unterstütze sie dabei ''Der Tag des Drachen'' Während die Ninja, Garmadon und die übrigen Elementarmeister Chen und seine verschwundenen Gefolgsleute suchten, flirtete Dareth mit Chens Kabuki und prahlte besonders stolz damit, einmal die Steinsamurai kontrolliert zu haben. Als die Elementarmeister später mit ihren Elementardrachen davon flogen, ließen sie Dareth und Jacob Pevsner zunächst versehentlich zurück. ''Hilfe von Pythor'' Die Ninja bemerkten die Vermissten glücklicherweise jedoch noch rechtzeitig und kehrten um, um sie abzuholen, wobei Dareth mit Zane auf dem Titandrachen reiten durfte. Dennoch war er beleidigt und ermahnte die Ninja mehrmals maulend, sie hätten einmal geschworen, nie einen anderen zurückzulassen. ''Der Pfad der Ältesten'' Dareth kämpfte zusammen mit den anderen Elementarmeistern und zahlreichen weiteren Verbündeten am Pfad der Ältesten gegen die Anacondrai. Nachdem der Kampf gewonnen und der Krieg vorüber war, unterbrach er unwissentlich einen romantischen Moment zwischen Kai und Skylor, um letztere zu bitten, die saftigen Teigtaschen wieder ins Sortiment aufzunehmen. SIe bejahte, sehr zu Dareths Freude. Staffel 5 In Staffel 5 spielt Dareth einer sehr kleine Rolle: Er hat, abgesehen von einigen Hintergrundcameos, nur einen nennenswerten Auftritt. Das Schwert der Prophezeiung Als die Ninja das Wolkenkönigreich besuchen, befand sich dort auch ein Schreiber, der das Schicksal von Dareth verfasste: Sein Herzenswunsch erfüllte sich und er erhielt einen Feuerflitzer. An dieser Stelle wurde der Schreiber jedoch von Jay angerempelt, sodass er versehentlich Tinte verschüttete. Dareth krachte mit seinem neuen Flitzer daraufhin in einen Betonmischer. Staffel 6 In Staffel 6 hat Dareth dann wieder einen größeren Part. ''Der Flaschengeist aus der Teekanne'' Nachdem die Ninja durch das Besiegen der Geister zu gefeirten Helden von Ninjago geworden sind, wird Dareth zu ihrem Manager und engagiert sie für zahlreiche Projekte, darunter einen Werbefilm fürs Lesen lernen. Auch nachdem die Ninja durch Nadakhans Einwirkungen zu gesuchten Schurken wurden hielt Dareth zu ihnen und brachte sie nach Stiix. Das Vermächtnis des Dschinns Auch nach ihrer Einlieferung ins Kryptonische Gefängnis unterstützte Dareth die Ninja. Er backte ihnen einen Kuchen, indem einige Ausbruchswerkzeuge versteckt waren. Cole wusste dies nicht und verschlang ihn trotzdem. Er besuchte die Ninja auch später noch einmal, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Nadakhan den Weltenkristall gestohlen hatte. Wunschverschwendung Da Nadakhan immer größere Teile von Ninjago eroberte und in Djinnjago verwandelte, trafen sich Lloyd, Nya und Cole mit Dareth in seinem Produktionsstudio, um einen Angriffsplan zu schmieden. ''Das Ninja-Ersatzteam'' Später wurde Dareth von Jay als Teil des Ninja-Ersatzteams rekrutiert. Er versuchte, Bucko und Squiffy zu verfolgen, die das erste Treffen des Ersatzteams belauscht hatten. Beim Versuch, einen Elementardrachen zu erschaffen, stürzte er jedoch ab und konnte nur knapp von Ronin gerettet werden. Der allmächtige Nadakhan Das Ninja-Ersatzteam kam jedoch angesichts der drückenden Übermacht der Luftpiraten nie richtig zum Einsatz, und so mussten sie fliehen, während Jay den letzten Kampf gegen Nadakhan allein austrug. Es gelang ihm, den Dschinn mit einem geschickten Wunsch auszutricksen, sodass sämtliche Ereignisse der letzten Zeit rückgängig gemacht wurden. ''Tag der Erinnerungen'' Einige Zeit später wurde in Ninjago der wichtige Tag der Erinnerungen zelebriert. Anlässlich dessen gab es einen großen Festakt in Ninjago City, den Dareth moderierte. Während des Auftritts der Königlichen Schmiede ''kam es jedoch zum Tumult, als die von Sensei Yang zum Leben erweckten Museumsattrappen von Kozu und zweien Steinsamurai das Fest stürmten. Die Steinsamurai wollten sich an Dareth dafür rächen, dass er sie mit dem Schattenhelm gedemütigt und den Sieg des Ultrabösen verhindert hatte und als er ängstlich floh, verfolgten sie ihn. Er schaffte es ins Museum, wo er sich den ausgestellten Schattenhelm schnappte, mit dem er die Steinsamurai erneut kontrollieren konnte, und brachte sie dazu, sich gegenseitig zu zerstören. Später traf er sich mit den anderen Ninja, die auch alle einem Feind aus der Vergangenheit begegnet waren. Gemeinsam ließen sie einige Laternen aufsteigen. Staffel In Staffel 7 tritt Dareth vor allem in der ersten Hälfte als Freund und Unterstützer der Ninja auf und hilft ihnen, die durch den Verlust von Wu bedingte Umstellung zu meistern. In der zweiten Hälfte, in der der Zeitklingen-Konflikt Fahrt aufnimmt, kommt er nicht mehr vor. ''Meister der Zeit Dareth half Ronin und Misako dabei, das neue Hauptquartier der Ninja im Tempel des Airjitzu einzurichten. Diese Hilfe bestand jedoch im Wesentlichen darin, dass er Ronin herumkommandierte, da er selbst nach eigener Aussage einen steifen Rücken hatte. Als Misako eine von Nyas alten Samurai X-Rüstungen bemerkte, war er jedoch sofort quicklebendig, schnappte sich den Helm und nannte sich "Samurai D". Gerade, als sich der wütende Ronin auf ihn stürzen wollte, materialisierte sich die erste Zeitklinge in Ninjago, wodurch alle Vorgänge im gesamten Reich vorgespult wurden und Ronin sich plötzlich auf Dareths Rücken befand. Das große Schlüpfen Dareth kehrte später nach Ninjago City zurück und gehörte zu denen, die vor dem BorgStore campierten, um als erste eine der neuen BorgWatches zu ergattern. Stolz präsentierte Dareth der ebenfalls anwesenden Tina Tratsch die Funktionen der Uhr, als einige der von den Zeitzwillingen erschaffenen Schlangen-Samurai auftauchten. Während die meisten Anwesenden flohen, hielt Dareth die Gelegenheit für günstig, sich als "Brauner Ninja" zu beweisen, und griff einen der Samurai an. Nachdem dieser ihn jedoch mit Leichtigkeit abwehrte und zu Boden warf, floh auch er panisch. Metalldiebe Das unheilvolle Treiben der Schlangen-Samurai hatte damit jedoch erst begonnen. Einige Tage später verschwanden in ganz Ninjago diverse Metallgegenstände, darunter auch Dareths sämtliche Trophäen. Er besuchte daraufhin Ronin in seinem Laden, um sich Ersatz zu besorgen. Während Ronin in seinem Lager nach etwas passendem suchte, bemerkte Dareth einige Schlangen-Samurai, die seine Pokale davontrugen. Wütend griff er sie an, unterlag ihnen jedoch im Kampf und musste von Ronin in seinem Schatzsucher M.E.C. gerettet werden. Die beiden machten sich auf zum Tempel, um die Ninja über den Überfall zu informieren. Die Ninja schmieden also einen Rückschlag-Plan, dessen Bestandteil auch Ronin und Dareth waren. Als das Blatt sich zu ihren Ungunsten wendete, erkannte Ronin die Pokaldiebe wieder und verspottete Dareth damit, dass er sich von "Lurchen" hatte bestehlen lassen. Wutentbrannt griff dieser daraufhin wieder in den Kampf ein und besiegte nicht nur zahlreiche Schlangen-Samurai, sondern brach versehentlich auch Ronin ein Bein. Staffel 8 In Staffel 8 spielt Dareth eine sehr kleine Rolle und kommt nur in zwei Folgen vor. Er steht jedoch noch immer auf Seiten der Ninja und teilt ihre Ablehnung gegenüber Garmadons Motorrad-Gang. Die Oni und die Drachen Es sollte über ein Jahr dauern, bis Dareth die Ninja wiedersehen würde. In der Zwischenzeit eröffnete er seine eigene Bar, die zwar eine Zeitlang gut lief, später jedoch von Garmadons Motorrad-Gang besetzt wurde. Als eines Tages auch Zane und Cole inkognito die Bar besuchten, um verdeckt über die Gang zu ermitteln, freute sich Dareth über das Wiedersehen und half ihnen mit den wenigen ihm bekannten Informationen über Ultra Violet und Herr E aus, bevor er von einem ruppigen Gast zurück an die Arbeit gerufen wurde. Die wahre Macht Als es den Ninja später gelang, die Motorrad-Gang auszuschalten, öffnete Dareth seine Bar wieder für die Öffentlichkeit. Die Ninja feierten dort gerade ihren Sieg, als sie im Fernsehen von Garmadons Rückkehr und dem Ausbruch der Motorrad-Gang erfuhren. Während die Ninja ausschwärmten, um sich der neuen Bedrohung zu stellen, brachte Dareth Misako und den jungen Wu in seinem Apartment in Sicherheit. Nachdem sie feststellten, dass dieses nicht besonders kinderfreundlich war, begannen sie mit einigen Renovierungen. Staffel 9 Dareth ist bedeutendes Mitglied der Beschützer und spielt daher in Staffel 9 seine bisher größte und bedeutendste Rolle - er erscheint in jeder einzelnen Folge. Gib niemals auf Nachdem die Ninja mit Kleinkind-Wu verschwunden waren und die Motorrad-Gang unter Führung Herrscher Garmadons die Kontrolle über Ninjago übernommen hatte, mussten Dareth, Lloyd, Nya und Misako untertauchen. Während eines Versorgungsganges durch die statt wurde er eines Tages von zwei Gang-Mitgliedern aufgeschnappt, die ihn darauf aufmerksam machten, das sein grüner Kapuzenumhang, wie alle andere grüne Kleidung, verboten ist. Dareth versuchte er, die beiden mit seinen "Kampftechniken" einzuschüchtern, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass sie ihm all seine Vorräte abnahmen. Sie ließen ihn dennoch ziehen, und er schaffet es unbemerkt zurück ins Versteck. Dort bemerkte er eine letzte saftige Teigtasche in seiner Tasche und gab sie Lloyd, der sie seiner Meinung nach am Nötigsten hatte. Obwohl der grüne Ninja keinen Hunger hatte und sich beim Gedanken, seine Freunde zu übergehen schlecht fühlte, aß er sie auf Misakos Drängen hin dennoch. Dareth war auch dabei, als die Gruppe später einen Erkundungsgang durch die Stadt machte und dabei die verlassenen Überreste des Flugseglers fanden, woraus sie schlossen, dass die Ninja sich wegteleportiert hatten und noch am Leben waren. Ihre Freude währte jedoch nur kurz, denn sie wurden von Killow und einigen weiteren Gang-Migliedern überrascht. Dareth versuchte, sie aufzuhalten während seine Freunde flohen, war schließlich jedoch selbst zum Rückzug gezwungen. Die Gang hatte die Gruppe fast eingeholt, als plötzlich die Elementarmeister auftauchten, mit deren Hilfe die Flucht gelang. Bei den Drachenjägern Die Gruppe flüchtete sich zur Mülldeponie der Stadt. Dort richteten sie sich eine Einsatzbasis ein und beschlossen, die Stadt unter dem Namen "Die Beschützer" von ihren tyrannischen Besetzern zu befreien. Drachen anlocken Einige Tage später wollte Mistaké Lloyd trainieren und arrangierte dafür einen Trainingskampf zwischen Dareth und Karlof, bei dem Lloyd ersteren coachen sollte. Dareth folgte Lloyds Anweisungen und schlug sich zunächst tapfer, bekam schließlich jedoch Panik und floh. Dadurch erkannte Lloyd die Bedeutung der Rolle des Anführers: Er konnte sich nicht um die kleinen Probleme der Einzelnen kümmern, sondern musste zur großen Stimme der Allgemeinheit werden. Um dieser Stimme Gehör zu verschaffen, drangen die Beschützer wenig später in den von Garmadon besetzten Borg Tower ein und kaperten dort eine der von Ultra Violet moderierten Rundfunk-Sendungen. Lloyd hielt eine ergreifende Rede, die von ganz Ninjago gehört wurde. Auch Dareth, der sicherheitshalber in der Basis zurückgeblieben war, verfolgte sie, und schöpfte so frischen Mut für seine zukünftige Laufbahn als Braunen Ninja. Wie man einen Drachen baut Dareth versuchte daraufhin, sich mehr einzubringen, wurde aber von den Elementarmeistern ausgegrenzt. Enttäuscht bat eher daher Mistaké um einen Zauber, der auch ihm eine Elementarkraft verleihen könnte. Mistaké bereitete ihm ein großes Gefäß voll eines geheimnisvollen Tees zu, das er komplett austrinken sollte. Nachdem er dies getan hatte, erhielt er tatsächlich eine Art "Kraft" und konnte schwache braune Flammen um seine Hand erzeugen. Als er begeistert zu seinen Mitstreitern rannte, um ihnen dies zu zeigen, hatte der Effekt jedoch schon wieder nachgelassen. Schlimmer noch, aufgrund des vielen getrunkenen Tees verspürte er plötzlich heftigen Harndrang, und da beide Toiletten besetzt waren, musste er sich draußen erleichtern. Dabei bemerkte er die nahende Motorrad-Gang, die die Flucht der Beschützer verfolgt hatte und sie nun vernichten wollte. Vertrauen Es kam zum Kampf, an dem Dareth sich mutig beteiligte. Es gelang ihm, die Gang-Mitglieder kurz mit seiner "Braunen Kraft" einzuschüchtern, nachdem diese jedoch rasch wieder verging, verfolg auch sein Mut. Er gehörte später zu den Beschützern, die sich in den Truck retten und so fliehen konnten. Schon nach kurzer Flucht wurden sie jedoch von Garmadon und seinem Oni-Titan aufgehalten. Während P.I.X.A.L. den dunklen Herrscher in einen Kampf verwickelte, konnte der verbleibende Rest des Teams - darunter auch Dareth - entkommen. Sie trafen dabei auf Mistaké und erfuhren verblüfft, dass die alte Frau ihre Gestalt wandeln konnte. Das Oni-Land Dareth und die anderen verbleibenden Beschützer fanden daraufhin bei Mistaké Zuflucht, die ihnen von ihrer Herkunft als Oni und ihren besonderen Fähigkeiten berichtete: Sie konnte sich nicht nur in Tiere verwandeln, sondern jede beliebige Gestalt annehmen. Darauf basierend schmiedeten die Beschützer einen Plan: Sie lockten die Motorrad-Gang in eine Falle, entführten Harumi und ersetzten sie durch die entsprechend verwandelte Mistaké. Die doppelte Harumi Mistaké-Harumi wurde daraufhin von der Gruppe in den Borg Tower eingeschleust, wo sie ihre "Gefangene" Skylor in die Nähe von Garmadon bringen sollte, damit diese seine Kraft kopieren und den Oni-Titan kontrollieren könnte. Die wahre Harumi blieb im neuen Versteck der Beschützer unter Aufsicht von Dareth zurück. Sie versuchte, ihn dazu bringen, sie freizulassen, scheiterte jedoch und brach daraufhin kurzerhand selbst aus. Die Lügen des Eisenbarons Harumi schaffte es gerade rechtzeitig, zu Garmadon vorzudringen, und konfrontierte dort ihre Doppelgängerin. Als sie Garmadon an Skylors Kräfte erinnerte, schlägt sich auch dieser auf ihre Seite. Mistaké enthüllte ihre wahre Gestalt und verwickelte die Anwesenden in einen Kampf, in dessen Getümmel Skylor Garmadon berühren und anschließend entkommen konnte und zurück zur Basis der Beschützer floh. Nachdem die Motorrad-Gang kurz darauf das Gebäude stürmte, zogen sich die Beschützer auf das Dach zurück, wo sie sich jedoch dem Oni-Titanen ausgeliefert sahen. Skylor versuchte, den Titan mit der dunklen Kraft zurückzuhalten und schaffte es zunächst auch, wurde schließlich jedoch von der Kraft verdorben und fiel in Ohnmacht. Dadurch verlor auch Garmadon kurz die Kontrolle über den Titan, der ins Taumeln geriet und ein Gebäude, in das Harumi zwischenzeitlich geflohen war, zerstörte. Erzürnt übernahm Garmadon wieder die Kontrolle über den Titan, woraufhin Dareth und die anderen Beschützer flohen. ''Das Drachennest Garmadon, der Dareths Meinung nach über Harumis Verlust endgültig den Verstand verloren hatte, befahl daraufhin den Tod der Beschützer. Während Nya zurückblieb, um Ultra Violet aufzuhalten, flohen die anderen Beschützer rasch zu ihrem Truck und kehrten damit gerade rechtzeitig zurück, um Nya zu retten. Lloyds Kraft Die Gang war ihnen aber dennoch auf den Fersen. Gerade, als die Lage ausweglos schien, öffnete sich am Himmel ein Portal, über das die Ninja auf ihren neuen Drachen aus der ersten Welt zurückkehrten. Nachdem diese ihre Freunde gerettet hatten, gestand Lloyd Wu, dass Mistakè den Kampf nicht überlebt hatte. Dareth jedoch forderte die Gruppe auf, die Erinnerung an sie am Leben zu erhalten und den Kampf fortzuführen. Er warf Lloyd eines der Schwerter der Ninja zu, wodurch auch dieser neuen Mut schöpfte und das Team in den Kampf führte. Dareth fuhr später mit dem Truck in die Innenstadt, wo er Tina Tratsch begegnete, die von einigen Gang-Mitgliedern schikaniert wurde. Dareth griff siie an und stolperte dabei ungeschickt, wodurch er die Gegner unabsichtlich zu Boden warf. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass der Kameramann alles aufgenommen hatte, verabschiedete er sich mit der Beteuerung, er sei Tratschs größter Fan, was diese schwärmen ließ. Nachdem die Ninja schließlich Garmadon besiegt hatten und die Motorrad-Gang verhaftet worden war, feierte die Stadt ein großes Fest zu Ehren ihrer Retter. Dareth befand sich dabei zunächst nur im Publikum, wurde von Nya aber auch zu ihnen gebeten, um ihm für seinen Einsatz zu danken. Staffel 10 In Staffel 10 spielt Dareth eine eher unwichtige und untergeordnete Rolle, was jedoch auch teilweise der Kürze der Staffel geschuldet ist. ''Eine dunkle Gefahr Einige Zeit später besuchte Dareth die Ninja im neu aufgebauten Kloster des Spinjitzu. Dortbekam er zufällig mit, wie Jay mit Kai seine Yang-Ansprache an Nya übte. Auch wenn Dareth begeistert von dem Gedanken war, fühlte Jay sich peinlich berührt und erfand Nya gegenüber, die kurz darauf den Raum betrat, rasch eine Ausrede. Nya berichtete ihren Freunden, dass Sensei Wu die Gemälde im Innehof fertig gestellt hatte, und sie rannten begeistert hinaus, um sie zu betrachten. Besonders war Dareth war von ihnen angetan und suchte nach einem Abbild seiner, konnte aber keines finden, bis Wu ihn auf einen kleinen braunen Fleck auf dem Gemälde zur Motorrad-Gang aufmerksam machte, der angeblich ihn darstellen sollte. Dareth war dennoch begeistert und freute sich über diese Ehre. Als sich kurz darauf am Himmel ein Portal öffnete, aus dem Faith und die Mutter der Drachen stürzten, eilten Dareth und die anderen rasch dorthin. Der Tornado der Schöpfung Nach dem Sieg der Ninja über die Oni gehörte Dareth zu den Gästen auf der großen Siegesfeier, die ebenfalls im Kloster abgehalten wurde. Staffel 11 In Staffel 11 hat Dareth nur einen kurzen Cameo-Auftrittt Schlangastrophe Die Folge ist in Form einer Sondersendung von NGTV gehalten, die regelmäßig von Werbespots unterbrochen wird. In einem davon wirbt Dareth für seine neu eröffnete Bar und vermarktet dabei besonders seinen Heldenstatus als "Brauner Ninja", indem er einige billige Spezialeffekte nutzt, um Spinjitzu und Elementarkräfte darzustellen. Fähigkeiten Obwohl Dareth ein Dojo besitzt und sich selbst als Karate-Sensei betitelt, ist er in dieser Kampfkunst nicht sonderlich geübt. Dies zeigt sich vor allem darin, dass sein "Kampfstil" aus mehreren billig imitierten Tierbewegungen besteht - er selbst bezeichnet ihn als "Zoojitzu". Seine Stärke im Kampf zieht er vor allem aus der resultierenden Verwirrung seiner Gegner, hinzu kommt ein gelegentliches Quäntchen Glück. Reizt man ihn zu weit, beweist Dareth jedoch durchaus auch beeindruckende Stärke, so besiegt er in Folge 68 etwa eigenhändig mehrere Schlangen-Samurai. Um sich unter den Beschützern in Staffel 9 ein wenig Respekt zu verschaffen, bezeichnet er sich als "Meister des Braunen" und erhält in den Folgen 88 und 89 durch einen Zaubertrank Mistakés tatsächlich eine Art Elementarkraft, die sich jedoch nur im Züngeln schwacher bräunlicher Flammen um seine Hand äußert. Aussehen Dareth trägt seit jeher dasselbe Outfit: Einen in sanftem braun gehaltenen Gi, der seine Verbindung zu den Kampfkunsten verdeutlichen soll, dessen Ränder golden verziert sind und auf dessen Rückseite ein schwarzer Stern prangt. Die Beine sind mit symmetrisch gespiegelten goldenen Ornamenten geschmückt. Besonders beachtenswert sind die Querstriche auf dem Torso und der offensichtlich stark strapazierte Gürtel, die darauf hindeuten, dass er übergewichtig sein könnte. Um den Hals trägt er über seiner stark behaarten Brust eine goldene Halskette mit kleinem, verzierten Amulett. Seine Haare sind aufwendig zu einer Tolle gestylt. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Ninja-Freunden erhielt Dareth nach Staffel 8 kein Redesign, was daran liegt, dass er im Ninjago Movie nicht vorkam. Charakter Obwohl er sich häufig überschätzt und auch durch seine Angeberei oft in schwierige Situationen gerät und dabei häufig sein Leben (und gelegentlich auch das der um ihn herum) gefährdet, ist Dareth im Grunde herzensgut und couragiert. Er stellt die Sicherheit der anderen über die seiner selbst, so beschützt er etwa in Folge 30 seine Schüler vor Haien und ist in Folge 85 sogar bereit, sich für Lloyd der Motorrad-Gang auszuliefern. Beziehungen zu anderen Charakteren Die Ninja Dareth ist einer der ältesten Mitstreiter der Ninja, er steht ihnen bereits seit Staffel 2 loyal zur Seite. Obwohl sie gelegentlich genervt von seiner überheblichen und selbstgefälligen Art und seiner Tollpatschigkeit im Kampf sind, haben sie ihn "offiziell" in ihr Team aufgenommen und sehen ihn als loyalen Freund und würdigen Mitstreiter, sodass sie ihn häufig gezielt um Hilfe bitten. Besonders enge Bande verbinden ihn mit Lloyd, dessen Aufstieg vom jungen Schüler bis hin zum Ultimativen Spinjitzu-Meister und Anführer des Ninja-Teams er begleitet hat und den er stark bewundert. Mistaké Obwohl Dareth die alte Teeverkäuferin zunächst als "gruselig" ansah, änderte sich diese Einstellung während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit bei den Beschützern, sodass er ihr schließlich sogar seinen Wunsch nach einer Elementarkraft anvertraute. Nach ihrem heroischen Tod in Folge 91 ermutigte er seine Mitstreiter in Folge 93, die Erinnerung an sie in Ehren zu halten und den Kampf fortzusetzen. Tina Tratsch Tina Tratsch ist Dareths große Liebe und er verehrt sie bereits seit langem. Ob sie diese Gefühle erwiedert ist unbekannt, da er sich noch nicht getraut hat, sie ihr zu gestehen. Zwar hegt Tratsch anscheinend eine Schwäche für den Braunen Ninja, der sie in Folge 93 gerettet hat, doch ob sie weiß, dass es sich dabei um Dareth handelt, ist unbekannt. Die Steinsamurai Die Steinsamurai sind die Schurkenfraktion, die wohl am engsten mit Dareth verbunden sind, der sie bereits zwei Mal besiegt hat. Beim ersten Mal geschah dies noch eher zufällig, er stieß während der Invasion des Ultrabösen in Folge 26 zufällig auf den Schattenhelm, mittels dem er die Kontrolle über die Armee erlangte und ihnen befahl, die Ninja im Kampf zu unterstützen. Wie sich bei ihrer Rückkehr am Tag der Erinnerungen herausstellte, waren sich die Samurai dieser Ausnutzung durchaus bewusst gewesen und empfanden sie als Schmach, besonders General Kozu war auf Rache aus. Dareth konnte sie jedoch erneut austricksen. Videospiele LEGO Ninjago: Schatten des Ronin Dareth ist ein spielbarer Charakter in Schatten des Ronin ''und lässt sich freischalten, indem Level 20 im Story-Modus abgeschlossen wird. Er verfügt über die Spezialfähigkeit "Zoojitzu", die ihn mit Tieren kommunizieren lässt, kämpft ohne Waffen und hat keine Spezialangriffe. Er spielt auch eine kleine Rolle in der Story des Spiels. ''LEGO Ninjago: Tournament Auch hier ist Dareth spielbarer Charakter und kann jederzeit zum Preis von 250.000 Studs freigeschaltet werden. Er kämpft ohne Waffen und verfügt über keinen Spezialangriff. LEGO Dimensions Dareth ist zwar nicht spielbar, kann aber als questgebender NPC-Charakter in der Ninjago-Welt angetroffen werden. Er erteilt dem Spieler dort zwei Aufgaben, deren Erfüllung mit je einem goldenen Stein belohnt wird. The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame Obwohl Dareth im Film nicht vorkam, lässt er sich als spielbarer Charakter freischalten, dazu muss der Spieler seine Charaktertüte im Bereich "Ninjago City Innenstadt" der Hub-Welt finden. Dareth trägt hier sein Standard-Outfit aus der Serie und nicht das spezielle Outfit, dass er in Set 70657 trägt. Trivia * Dareths erste Minifigur erschien erst fast zwei Jahre nach seinem ersten Auftritt in der Serie. * Bis heute ist in vielen Sekundärmedien und Fangruppen die alternative Schreibweise "Darret" gebräuchlich. * Dareth ist einer der wenigen regulären Nebencharaktere, der in jeder Staffel seit seinem Debut mindestens einen nennenswerten Auftritt hatte. * Staffel 1: Das Jahr der Schlangen ist die einzige Staffel in der er nicht vorkam. * In Staffel 9 nennt er sich selbst den "Meister des Braunen", was möglicherweise eine Anspielung auf Lloyds Titel als "Meister des Grün" in The LEGO Ninjago Movie ist. * Dareth tauchte im Set 70657 Ninjago City Hafen auf, obwohl er im zugehörigen Film gar nicht vorkam. * Dareth tauchte auch in Staffel 11: Verbotenes Spinjitzu auf, in der Folge Schlangastrophe, bei einer Werbung für seinen Laden. * Ob Dareth die Braune Kraft nach Staffel 9 noch immer besitzt und warum er sich immer nach ihrem Einsatz "erleichtern" muss, ist unbekannt. Auftritte Galerie